


Five Friends

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [32]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15fromdeviantart, poems - Fandom, scareystrangeneko18poems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>This one is a story poem about me meeting the friends that I have meet through the internet and thanks to them I have met my real friends without them making me learn what friendship really was I could never have met the friends that I have today. And this was years ago in my teen years. Now I have met a bunch of friends in the outside world and still keep on contact on those five people who I call my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Friends

Five Friends  
Cards  
Are played  
carefully  
which  
is  
good  
or  
the bad  
evil  
poison  
ready strike  
for kills  
too many  
count on  
more  
trust issues  
these  
Five  
I met them  
differently  
before  
my real friends  
came along  
they have  
Shown me  
What  
Friendship  
Bonds  
Good friends  
close friends  
Then  
Best friends  
All of them  
One by one  
Stand before  
Suddenly  
Kept growing  
Met on  
New people  
Grow bonds  
with them  
May have lost  
A few  
but  
That's learning  
who your  
Friends  
Really are  
Stay beside  
Be there  
No matter what  
That is  
A true friend  
Being  
The friend  
To you  
Or  
Anyone  
I thank them  
my friends  
All five of them  
Five Friends


End file.
